Lotte
Lotte is a calm, level-headed 22-year-old female who happens to be Isa's guardian. She accompanies Isa in Kaizone and all throughout most of her travels. She's considered more of a motherly figure most likely in replacement of Isa's parents, but still remains a great friend to the young girl. Appearance Lotte is a fair-skinned, average height woman with pastel pink, plaited pigtails that fall over her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright orange, which are accompanied by round, silver glasses. 'Outfit' Much influenced by Isa's sense of fashion, Lotte mostly wears long-sleeved casual dresses in black or dark colors. Her everyday attire varies, as she wears a different dress every day. Mostly paired with brown lace-up boots and black leggings. History Raised by a guardian, Lotte earned the ways of her own honorary symbol. She grew up with three others, Majora, Joey, and Tristian, much like those before her. When she finally became a guardian herself, she encountered a young child named Isa. Having met and helped the small girl, she became fond of her and decided that Isa would be chosen as the honorary of love, and decided that out of love, truth, and sympathy, Lotte was going to raise her herself where she truly belonged. Personality While Lotte is loyal, gracious, and kind to Isa, she comes off as cold or uninterested towards anyone else unless they happen to be a good friend of hers. Lotte greatly cares for Isa and makes sure to watch out for her at all times, but can be stern and protective if the times call for it. She is very calm, strategic and smart, and knows what to do in almost any situation. Despite being protective, she is very understanding and gentle. She fears making others uncomfortable and will not get in the way of anything if someone truly wants. Lotte is ruthless in battle and normally won't spare an ounce of mercy towards opponents, especially if they happen to target Isa. When she's alone, she likes to relax or sing/hum. Inside she is actually a very empathetic person, but her grim and silent nature makes it hard to show and results in lack of communication. Traits and Abilities Tasked with raising, caring for, and defending Isa as her guardian, Lotte comes equipped with many skills learnt from her training growing up. She wields two pistols known as Lucius and Meir. She knows how to cook, clean, and knows more than the basics of survival, having taught many tricks. Within any housing, she can function as a normal housewife or servant and get almost anything done, supporting whoever might be there, guests or anyone in general. 'Weaknesses' Lotte has a severe case of claustrophobia, which restrains her from fighting in or entering confined spaces. It is unknown how this extremely abnormal fear or narrow places came into being, but only in very severe or vital cases l will she enter a tiny place with a chance of being closed off or getting stuck. Other than that, Lotte absolutely refuses to go near any enclosed space. Quotes *''"Please, move aside."'' *''"It would be wise of you to not get in the way of my tasks."'' *(in regard of being woken up) "...I was just resting my eyes for an extended period of time." *''"Hugs?!"'' *''"Isa is everything to me. I couldn't have asked for a better person to choose as honorary of love."'' *''"I... don't wish to go back."'' *''"...boom."'' Trivia *Lotte is one of the many guardians. *She is the only guardian to leave the spirit realm to care for her subject in secrecy. *She was inspired off of multiple maid characters. *She has a habit of sleeping in longer than she should. *Secretly, she loves physical affection and any sign of it. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Balanced Angel